


Baby Bi, Bi, Bi

by camichats



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Queer Culture, Trans Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Reggie didn't know he wasallowedto like men and women at the same time. As always, Flynn is a fountain of knowledge and more than willing to talk.
Relationships: Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Baby Bi, Bi, Bi

**Author's Note:**

> People are able to see Reggie and the guys because I decided that's something Julie can do after how season 1 ended

He felt like the odd one out. It didn't really matter in life, and it mattered even less in death, but it was comfortable feeling. 

Reggie was a pretty chill guy. Alex had his whole panic thing going on, and Luke had never  _ not _ been high-strung when it came to music. He might've been calm before Reggie knew him, but when the band got together, any calm he had was a thing of the past. His whole life had been about music, and now his whole afterlife was about music. Reggie was content to just... exist. He loved the band and music-- of course he did, how could he not?-- but he didn't breathe it the way that Luke did. Alex was a rocking drummer, even if they were sort of in the same boat when it came to Luke's single-minded focus. Alex had a tendency to freak out about pretty much everything, and then he died and it didn't get better. 

Luke liked women, Alex liked men, and Reggie... well. He sort of flipped between the two. There were times when he felt like he liked men, but then he'd see a woman and be viscerally reminded of why he liked them. It's not like he could talk to anyone about it. He knew that Luke would be cool about it, but what about Alex? Reggie didn't want him to think that he was just trying out liking men or something. 

Odd man out. He was also the only one in their group that liked country music. That didn't really have to do with anything, except Reggie really felt like Luke and Alex weren't giving the genre a shot. 

He couldn't force Alex or Luke to be more chill anymore than he could force them to like country music. Sad. He was busy moping in the garage when Flynn arrived. She grinned when she saw him. "Hey Reg!" 

He gave a half-hearted smile and waved. "Hey Flynn. Julie's out with Luke, if you were looking for her." 

"Yeah, I know." She held up her phone. "The marvels of modern technology." She tucked it back inside her jacket pocket and joined him on the couch. "What's up?" 

"Eh. Normally when I need a pick-me-up, I hang out with Ray, but ever since he can see me, it's kinda weird." 

"Not more weird than your favorite hang out buddy being a dad. Come on," she said, bumping their shoulders together. "I'm great for pick-me-up's. Let's go do something. Oh! New York had their pride parade yesterday. I heard it was awesome." 

"Sure," Reggie said, because apparently watching gay pride parades was something people did for fun now. Don't get him wrong, he loved it, but it was still kind of weird. 

Flynn grabbed her laptop from her bag and pulled up the video. 

Reggie leaned back and watched. Flynn, ever helpful, commented on the different floats and why she thought some of them were stunning. He was having a pretty good time. "You're right; you're good at this pick-me-up business." 

"Told you," she said with a smug smile. 

Reggie laughed, then his eyes went wide. "Woah, what's all that?" There was a float with about twenty different flags, and the only one he recognized was the normal rainbow one. 

"Different pride flags." 

"All for gay people?" he asked, tilting his head a little. 

Flynn paused the video. "Well that's the rainbow flag," she said, pointing. "You know that one, right?" 

He nodded. 

"So this one's a lesbian flag, this is a leather kink flag," she said, moving down the row. "This one is for bears, this one's trans, and this one's bisexual." She took a breath and was about to start on the next. 

"Woah, time out. You gotta tell me what all of that means. Lesbians, I know who they are; what's everything else? Well okay, I don't really need leather kink explained; I can figure what that means pretty well, but what did you say this one was? Something about bears?" 

"Yeah, bear pride flag, that's why it has the little claw print in the corner. Um, so bears are gay men who are fat and hairy? It's like, a positivity thing, I think. Trans is for people who were born one gender but don't feel that way anymore." 

"Example?" Reggie asked, because he was trying to keep up, but some of the words she used went over his head. What did being positive have to do with having a pride flag? He could accept it easily enough, but he didn't understand the trans thing. 

"Like, if you'd been born a girl, but you decided that you were a guy. That would mean you're trans. Or like, I'm trans because I'm still a girl now, but I was a boy when I was born." 

Huh, that was something to think about. He hadn't known he could change his mind on that. "Is that why you always wear pink and blue? To match the flag?" 

Flynn shrugged and nodded. 

"Cool. And what was this one?" he asked, pointing at the last in the line up. 

"That's the bisexual pride flag. Bisexual means you like more than one gender." 

Reggie blinked at her. "What?" 

"You know, like if you liked men and women. Or if you like one of those and also people who don't identify as either." 

He blinked again. "So there's more than two genders?" 

"Yeah." 

"And people can like all of those?" 

"Yeah, totally." 

"...Huh." He hadn't known there was a word for it, much less that it was popular enough to be on a float in a pride parade. "So people can like men  _ and _ women, and they'd be bisexual." 

"Basically." 

"Uh-oh, what do you mean basically?" 

"Well people don't get to  _ assign _ you labels," Flynn said, flipping some braids over her shoulder as she turned to face him since it was a longer conversation. "And when you like more than one gender, there's all these identities that you can pick from. There's bisexual, pansexual, and polysexual for the main ones, but I'm sure there's more. Personally, I use polysexual because that flag has green in it, and I look super fly in green, but I don't really have a problem saying that I'm bisexual. There are some people who are polysexual that don't like being called the other names, you following me?" 

"I think so," he said. "Can I ask you something? Just between the two of us, no telling the guys or Julie or anything." 

"Absolutely," Flynn said, practically bouncing in her seat in excitement. "Unless it's something mean about Julie, in which case I'll totally rat you out. Bros before hoes, you know." 

"I... have no idea what that means, but no, it's not about Julie. God, what's wrong with you?" he joked. "Julie's the best." 

"She totally is." 

"I kind of like this bisexual thing. Tell me more about it?" 


End file.
